Teaching music performance and composition to individuals with physical and mental disabilities requires special adaptive equipment. Currently, these individuals have limited opportunities to learn to perform and compose their own music because of the unavailability of musical equipment that is adaptable for their use. Teaching music composition and performance to individuals with physical and mental disabilities requires instruments and teaching tools that are designed to compensate for disabled students' limited physical and cognitive abilities.
For example, students with physical and mental disabilities such as cerebral palsy often have extremely limited manual dexterity and thus are unable to play the typical keyboard instrument with a relatively large number of narrow keys. Similarly, a user with physical disabilities may have great difficulty grasping and manipulating drumsticks and thus would be unable to play the typical percussion device. Also, disabled users are unable to accurately control the movements of their hands, which, combined with an extremely limited range of motion, can also substantially limit their ability to play keyboard, percussion, or other instruments. Such users may, however, exhibit greater motor control using their head or legs.
Furthermore, the currently available musical instruments are generally inflexible in regard to the configurations of their user interfaces. For example, keyboards typically have a fixed number that cannot be modified to adapt to the varying physical capabilities of different users. In addition, individuals with cognitive delays are easily distracted and can lose focus when presented with an overwhelming number of keys. Similarly, teaching individuals with mental and physical disabilities basic music theory requires a music tutorial device that has sufficient flexibility to adjust for a range of different cognitive abilities.
Consequently, there is a need in the art for a music performance and composition apparatus with a user interface adaptable for use by individuals with physical and mental disabilities, such that these individuals can perform and compose music with minimal involvement by others. In addition, there is a need for an apparatus allowing disabled users to use the greater motor control available in their head or legs. Furthermore, there is a need in the art for a music composition and performance tutorial system incorporating this new apparatus that allows musicians with disabilities to learn to compose and perform their own music.